The Abunai
by mikita inugirl
Summary: A strange creature appears and it makes everyone appear a little out of it. What could be the meaning of this? WARNING: HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

"**_The Abunai"_**

_by Mikitainugirl_

(There is a demon called the Abunai on the loose. It causes many people to do strange things. Why? You'll find out as the story goes on. Inuyasha went to try and stop it, but when he comes back, it will not be the reaction they expect from him.)

Kagome: Where's Inuyasha? He should be back by now. I hope he's okay.

Sango: I'm sure he's just fine. He'll probably be back soon.

(Miroku spots two nice looking young women talking to one another, and he mischievously goes over behind them. I think you know what happens next—if you know Miroku.)

Women: Aaahh!

(The women turn and look at him angrily.)

Miroku: How's it going ladies?

(They stare at him like mindless zombies.)

Miroku: Umm… Okay, this is an unusual reaction. Usually I get smacked or something.

Sango: You're hopeless. But they do look weird huh? Umm, excuse me? Are you two okay?

Women: Attack womanizer!

Sango: Ooh! Miroku run!

(The women lunge at Miroku and smack both of his cheeks before he can run. The sound of the contact causes them to stop.)

Woman 1: What happened?

Woman 2: Where are we?

Miroku: Whoa! Two red hand marks… Ow! Two _sore_ red hand marks!

Woman 1: How did you get those?

Miroku: What! Are you being sarcastic?

Woman 1: No I'm really serious. I don't even know what I'm doing here.

Sango: You mean…you don't have any idea of what just happened?

Women: No.

Woman 2: We need to go.

Woman 1: Umm, yes. Goodbye.

Sango: Okay, goodbye, I guess.

Kagome: That was weird.

Shippo: Yeah. What was that all about?

(They see Inuyasha coming back.)

Kagome: Hey! You're back! Did you take care of the demon?

Inuyasha: I think so. I don't know.

Kagome: What do you mean you don't know?

Inuyasha: I just… Miroku what happened to you?

Miroku: What does it look like? Anyway, what's with you Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha suddenly looks at Miroku like a mindless zombie.)

Inuyasha: Kill!

(He unsheathes Tetsusaiga and tries to kill Miroku.)

Miroku: Why is everyone after me! Aaahh!

Sango: Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha turns to Sango.)

Inuyasha: Kill!

Sango: What the…! Aaahh!

Kagome: What is going on Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (To Kagome) Kill!

Kagome: Aaahh! Why are you trying to… (Dodges) Whoa, kill every one!

Inuyasha: Kill!

Kagome: That's it! Snap out of it! (Snaps fingers)

(Inuyasha stops.)

Inuyasha: Whoa… What happened? I feel brainwashed.

Sango: Now you're trying to pull off what those women tried to pull!

Inuyasha: What? What the hell are you guys talking about?

Shippo: What happened to you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (To Shippo) Kill!  
Shippo! Whoa! Noooooo!

Kagome: Hey! (Snaps fingers)

(Inuyasha had Shippo by the collar of his shirt.)

Inuyasha: What the…! Why am I hanging on to you?

Shippo: I don't know… Just don't kill me!

Inuyasha: Why would I do that? I know I feel like strangling you sometimes, but really, I wouldn't go so far as to kill you.

Kagome: Now I get it! Nobody say his name!

Miroku: Why not?

Kagome: He's hypnotized.

Inuyasha: What? Are you loony?

Kagome: No, listen. Whenever your name was said, you tried to kill the person who said it.

Inuyasha: And why would I do that?

Kagome: I just told you! You're hypnotized!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah.

Kagome: The snapping sounds knock him out of the trance.

Sango: Oh and that explains the women too. So, how do we get Inu—uhh, _him_ out of the spell?

Miroku: Hey, I've heard of this before. In order to get rid of the hypnotic spell, the demon that cast the spell must be slain.

Inuyasha: Okay then Let's go.

(While traveling on, they come across a village where they notice something.)

Kagome: Hey. Isn't that Koga?

Inuyasha: Oh great. Not him again.

Sango: He's destroying that village! You know what that must mean!

Inuyasha: Yeah. He's a demented psychopath.

Sango: No Inu—uhh, he's hypnotized! Duh!

Inuyasha: Eh, I'm stickin' with my theory.

Kagome: Koga, cut it out! (Snaps fingers)

Koga: Huh? What am I doing here in this mostly destroyed village?

Inuyasha: Because you're the stooge that destroyed it!

Koga: You again mutt! I'll get you now Inuyasha!

Shippo: Oh no! He said his name!

Koga: So what?

Inuyasha: Kill!

Koga; Oh shit!

Kagome: Ooh!

(Frustrated, Kagome decides to just smack Inuyasha instead, you know, to let off some steam.)

Inuyasha: Huh? What am I… oh. Was I about to kill you Koga?

Koga: Yes! What's your problem!

Inuyasha: Hmm… That's actually not such a bad idea. That would solve all my Koga problems.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (Whack!) Ow! I was being sarcastic!

Koga: Thank you dear sweet Kagome.

(Koga makes Inuyasha jealous when he puts his arm around Kagome.)

Koga: I will protect you forever.

(Inuyasha is still on the ground. He spots an anthill next to him and gets an idea. He smirks as he puts the ants on Koga.)

Koga: Kagome, I am—Yeouch! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ants! _Red_ ants! Ow! Ow! They're biting me! Ow! It stings! Ow!

Inuyasha: Hahahahahahaha! Now that's funny!

Koga: Whoa! My butt! Woo hoo hoo! EEEEYOUCH!

(He jumps around smacking himself all over trying to get the ants off.)

Koga: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kill!

Koga: No! Get, Ow, away!

Kagome: (Rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers)

Inuyasha: Huh? Whoops.

Koga: Ow! I'm outta here! Ow! Ouch! Damn it!

Kagome: You can't leave! We have to keep an eye on you!

Inuyasha: Why on earth do we need to do that?

Koga: She thinks I'm irresistible.

Inuyasha: You want to know what _I_ think…

Kagome: No. No. We have to keep an eye on him because he's hypnotized! And remember, don't say Inuyasha. (Gasp)

(Whoops! Kagome said it again! Well they finally settle their little disputes and travel on, Koga accompanying them.)

**This is a little something I did a long time ago as well, and I thought it was funny. I found my old stories and I couldn't help but submit them. There will be another part to this one, don't worry. It gets even crazier when Sesshomaru comes in. Hee hee…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Abunai (Part 2)**_

(While the group+Koga travel along, Koga can't keep his eyes off of Kagome. She notices this and gives him a polite smile. This triggers something in Koga.)

Koga: Die! (Jumps toward Kagome)

Kagome: Aaahh! (Smacks Koga)

Koga: Huh? Why do you look so scared Kagome? And why does my cheek burn?

Sango: You tried to kill her…

Miroku: When she smiled at you.

Koga: (in panic) Oh no! I'm so sorry Kagome! I'll make it up to you! I'll—

Kagome: It's okay. Apparently someone smiling at you triggers your hypnotic killing spree. Weird.

Koga: That explains why I destroyed that village when that woman politely smiled at me.

Inuyasha: Likely excuse.

Sango: Let's be on our way.

Shippo: Yeah, before a brawl breaks out.

Inuyasha: Hmm… Hey Koga… (Smiles)

Koga: Die Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kill Koga!

(They had both triggered each other's hypnotic spells and started a big battle. They end up ripping each other's clothes off!)

Kagome: Oh my goodness! (Snaps fingers)

Inuyasha/Koga: WTH!

Miroku: Wow! What a match! Gee, I didn't know it was a nude match.

Inu/Koga: (Blushing) Aaahh!

Kagome: Hee hee…

(As they continue on, Inuyasha and Koga keep arguing.)

Sango: Would you two just cut it out!

Miroku: Hey look. It's Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Destroy male population!

Miroku: Oh boy! Here we go again! Aaahh!

Inuyasha: Leave him alone Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: (Looks at Inuyasha) Destroy male dog!

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome: Stop! (Snaps fingers)

Sesshomaru: What's going on here?

Kagome: Don't think I'm a nutcase, but you're hypnotized to destroy every male you see, as far as I can tell.

Sesshomaru: You want me to believe that?

Sango: Yes, it's true. Inuyasha and Koga are hypnotized too.

Kagome: Right, oh but don't look at them.

Sesshomaru: Why? Are they too ugly?

Kagome: No, you'll try to kill them! Sango, you make sure that while we are traveling, don't let Sesshomaru see any males at all.

Sesshomaru: Okay, let me get this straight… You want me to travel with… you, and you don't want me to be gay?

Kagome: No! Pay attention! Gee!

Sesshomaru: Don't worry. I'm not gay anyway.

Sango: Just shut up and come on! Good grief!

(They continue their travel, trying to keep the three-hypnotically-insane posse from harming anyone else.)

Sango: Male citizen! (Covers Sesshomaru's eyes)

Sesshomaru: Aww, let me cause some trouble…

Sango: No! Don't look! I'll have to keep your eyes covered.

Kagome: He couldn't even look in the mirror or he'd try to destroy it… or himself.

(Inuyasha and Koga are arguing.)

Kagome: Would you two cut it out!

Koga: I'm sorry. I would never harm you my dear, sweet Kagome.

Kagome: (Smiles) How sweet of you to—Oh no! I smiled!

Koga: Die!

Inuyasha: No! Get away! (Knocks Koga down)

Kagome: That was close! (Snaps fingers)

Koga: Whoa! How did I end up on the ground? Ow…

(Inuyasha has his arms around Kagome protecting her.)

Koga: Oh, I see what's going on here.

Inuyasha: That has nothing to do with it!

Koga: Yeah, sure it doesn't.

Inuyasha: I was protecting her from you!

Koga: Oh, did I just…

Kagome: Uh-huh.

Koga: I am so sorry! Damn, I want this spell off me!

Miroku: Ahh, a tragic fight of love. How romantic.

Shippo: That's typical of you Miroku.

Miroku: You don't understand do ya kid?

Shippo: Stop calling me a kid!

Miroku: Hang on a second! We're in demon territory. Hey guys! Stop feuding and be alert!

(They all look around, except for Sesshomaru since Sango has his eyes covered.)

Shippo: The Abunai!

Sesshomaru: Where!

Inuyasha: Let's get it!

Koga: You're dead meat freak!

Miroku: I'll take you on!

(Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku attempt to destroy the Abunai, but it's too powerful, considering its name means "dangerous.")

Sesshomaru: What the hell is going on!

Kagome: I have an idea! Sango! Let him go!

Sango: What! Are you insane! He will—

Kagome: He will destroy the Abunai! It _is_ a boy… I think.

Sango: Great idea Kagome! Hey guys! Get out of the way a second!

(The three of them move and Sango releases Sesshomaru's eyes, causing him to face the demon.)

Sesshomaru: Destroy male demon!

(Sesshomaru begins to destroy the demon in an out-of-control youkai form himself! The others just sit back and enjoy the show.)

Kagome: Potato chips?

Inuyasha: Yay! Dried potatoes! Sour cream and onion? Yes!

Miroku: (Stroking Sango's butt) Just like a drive thru movie.

Sango: In your dreams! (Smack!)

Miroku: Yep. Every night babe.

(Sesshomaru destroys the Abunai, and the spells are broken.)

Kagome: Finally it's over!

Inuyasha: I could've done that! You should've said my name!

Kagome: Then you would've tried to kill me!

Inuyasha: Oh right. I forgot.

Koga: Kagome my dear, we shall meet again soon. Now, I must be on my way.

(He attempts to walk toward Kagome, but Inuyasha trips him so that he lands on an anthill.)

Koga: Hey! I'll get you. You—SHIT! OW! Ow! Oh no! Red, ow, ants! Aaahh! It stings!

Inuyasha: I never get tired of that. Hahahaha!

Koga: I'm, ow, outta here! Whoa! Ow! I'll, ow, get you next time, ow, mutt! Ow! Ouch!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kill! … Just kidding. Hahahaha!

Kagome: That was not funny!

(Kagome storms off and Inuyasha follows her.)

Inuyasha: Wait! I was just kidding!

Sesshomaru: This has been weird. I'm out of here.

(Sesshomaru leaves, and Sango and Miroku stand there in confusion.)

Miroku: Now that all this is over, what do you say we make our dreams come true?

Sango: (Sarcastically) Oh okay. And what do you have in mind? Oh wait! I already know the answer to that!

Miroku: So, what do you say?

Sango: Go jump off a cliff!

Miroku: Only if you come with me hand-in-hand. (Takes her hand) See, I just want to be nice Sango. People change.

Sango: Yeah, well I've never been convinced! (Snatches hand away)

Miroku: I love a challenge. (Grope)

Sango: That's it! I'm going to force you off this cliff!

Miroku: Aaahh! (Runs away)

Sango: (Smiles) I knew that would do the trick.

**So ends the second chappie to The Abunai. More to come. In the next chapter, Inuyasha gets amnesia! How will this affect everything! You'll see. Mwa ha ha! **


End file.
